Hide And Seek
by mischiefinastraghtjacket
Summary: Hide And Seek is an alternative universe version of Frozen, taking place instead of the events carried out in the movie. This story bases around Elsa and Anna hiding from an unknown source set out to kill them and their parents. The story is set in Elsa's point of view, letting us see what she herself sees.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when we were woken up by our parents. They told us something was going on and we had to come to the main ballroom. That's when the game began. My name is Elsa… And I am a part of the most terrifying game of hide and seek known to man.

" Anna! Don't hide there!" I yelled to my younger, redheaded sister. She didn't known about my powers and what I could do, but, I would have to use them at some point. I could feel it.

" Why? " She called back to me, tilting her head.

" Because that's the first place the thing will look! Come on, follow me! " I grabbed Anna's hand and led her down a dark hallway, one that was rarely tread. It was the hallway to our parents room.

No one ever went down there, aside from our parents. I heard a low growling sound coming from the hallway, my feet skidding to a stop. Anna bumped into me from behind, apologising about a thousand times. After I finally got her to be quiet, we turned and ran down the other way, the way we came.

" What was down there? " Anna asked, curious to know why I had run away from the hallway.

" I don't know, " I explained. " But it seemed angry. Come on. We need more practical clothing. "

We headed to my room, even though that was a place it would look. We didn't know exactly what 'it' was, but, our father explained that it would kill us if we didn't beat it in time.

I pulled Anna into my room, tearing off my dress. I grabbed the suits our father had given us in case something bad ever happened and we needed to be able to run. I think this is why we had them. I quickly put it on, throwing Anna hers. She put it on just as quickly as I did and we exited my room as quickly as we had come.

We ran down the hallway, past Anna's room, towards another hallway no one dared to tread. This was the servants quarters. We figured whatever was after us wouldn't find us here, since it was barely big enough for us to squeeze through side by side.

" Maybe we should hide wherever Mum and Dad hid? " Anna whispered, looking me in the eyes. " That would be the best option, Elsa. "

" Anna, they said they were going to give themselves up to it. It's just us now. We have to hide and they have to protect. They're our parents. "

Anna lowered her head, looking at her feet. She didn't say anything, but, I could tell she was crying.

" Hey, Anna, don't cry. It's okay. We'll get through this. We'll beat it and get out alive. I promise. " I smiled, lifting her head. Thank the heavens that my suit had come with gloves. " Come on. We have to find a room to hide in. "

Anna nodded, wiping her tears off of her face. We searched, picking a room at the very back of the hallway.

" We should be safe here for now. Unless whatever it is can fit in this hallway… "


	2. Chapter 2

We hid there for the longest time, not knowing what to do at this point. It wasn't until we heard beating on the back wall that we ran for our lives. Anna didn't seem to be too phased, which seemed odd to me.

" Anna, " I said breathlessly. " Why aren't you freaked out by the seriousness of the situation? "

" Well, it's because I don't know what this thing looks like. " Anna slowed to a walking pace, dragging me with her. " If I had a better picture of what exactly this thing is, maybe I'd be a bit more frightened. But until that moment, I'm not scared. "

I didn't understand Anna's logic. We could die! I don't think she quite understood what exactly was going down here. We were a part of something huge, something dangerous.

I pulled on Anna's arm, urging her to move faster, which she did. Anna was panting now, I could hear it.

" Elsa! Slow down! " she urged me. I didn't listen to her.

" No! " I fired back. " Not until you realise just how much danger we're actually in! Once you realise that, then I'll slow myself down. But not a moment sooner! "

Anna groaned, knowing she could never persuade me. She stopped moving, pulling me back. My glove came off, Anna simply staring at it.

" Anna… " I panted cautiously. " Give that back to me… Please… "

" Not unless you promise to slow down. " Anna told me sternly. " You'll go without it until. "

I ripped my other glove off and threw it to the ground. As long as I didn't touch Anna, I would be fine.


End file.
